Helloween
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Ketika Mayuzumi tetsuya kembali bertemu dengan dosa masa kecilnya yang berakhir tragis. AkaAka fic. terinspirasi dari lagi Trick and Treat by Kagamine Twin.


Title : **Halloween**

Cast :  
\- Mayuzumi Chihiro  
\- Mayuzumi Tetsuya  
\- Akashi Seishirou  
\- Akashi Seijuurou  
\- Kuroko Tetsuna

Genre : Mystery

Rate : T

This story belong to me

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Inspiration : Trick and Treat - Kagamine Rin and Len

 **Warn : cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apa bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **  
**  
Happy Reading

Siang itu di SD Teiko, tampak 2 orang anak sedang bermain di halaman sekolah mereka sambil bersenda gurau. Mayuzumi Tetsuya dan Kuroko Tetsuna tampak sedang mengobrol di ayunan belakang sekolah mereka.

"Malam ini _Helloween_ lho, Mayuzumi- _chan_ " Kata anak berambut biru muda di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu kok." Jawab anak yang di panggil Mayuzumi itu dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Ne, ne Mayuzumi- _chan_? _Dooshita no_?"

" _Iie_ , pasti Chihiro-o _Niichan_ akan sibuk. Mereka hanya akan meninggalkan semangkuk permen di meja dan pergi entah kemana." Jawabnya lagi muram.

"Mayuzumi- _chan_ jangan sedih. Ayo kita jalan-jalan cari permen." Ucap Kuroko memberi semangat yang di sahut oleh anggukan kepala oleh Mayuzumi.

*****

Sepulang dari sekolah, bungsu keluarga Mayuzumi buru-buru mencari pakaian yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai kostum malam _Helloween_. Mendesah frustasi tidak mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok, sepasang kaki kecil itu melangkah menuju kamar Mayuzumi sulung, Chihiro. Di ketuknya pelan pintu kamar itu hingga mendapat sahutan dari empunya kamar.

"Masuk." Ujar Chihiro

Pintu coklat dibuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok si sulung yang tengah berbaring menekan-nekan ponselnya, menyadari sosok sang adik yang menjulang di depan pintu, membuat anak berusia delapan belas tahun itu segera mengabaikan ponselnya untuk memberikan setiap perhatiannya pada si bungsu.

"Ada apa _Tetsu_ - _chan_?"

Ragu-ragu, si bungsu melangkah mendekat, dengan raut wajah kuyu, menatap lantai seolah enggan menatap anak dihadapannya.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

Gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Sepasang kaki semakin mendekati ranjang Chihiro berdiam diri. Dari wajah sendu Tetsuya, Chihiro dapat menerka bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya itu.

Lugas dan tegas, Tetsuya menceritakan semua detail yang terjadi mulai dari keiriannya pada teman-temannya yang bisa berjalan-jalan mencari permen, sampai ia dan Kuroko berjanji untuk mengajaknya sekedar keliling komplek.

"Tetsuya hanya ingin dibantu untuk dicarikan kostum _Helloween_ , Kuroko mengajak Tetsuya mencari permen malam ini" adunya.

"Hmm baiklah, mungkin aku masih memiliki kostum _witch_ , kau tunggu sebentar ya?" Chihiro berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya yang tampak gembira.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chihiro kembali dengan sebuah _kostum_ berwarna biru _tosca_ , sebuah topi penyihir, tas labu dan sebuah tongkat mainan. Semua barang-barang di tangannya ia pindahkan pada tangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya menatap Chihiro dengan tatapan berbinar dan berterima kasih. Chihiro berjongkok dan menyentuh pundak Tetsuya.

"Cepatlah pulang sebelum tepat pukul 1 malam. Dan jika kau bertemu dengan anak seumuranmu, jangan mau pergi dengannya. Mengerti kan?" Kata Chihiro memperingatkan yang disambut anggukan kepala oleh Tetsuya.

"Anak pintar, bersenang-senanglah. _Niichan_ mau keluar juga."Ujarnya semangat.

Tetsuya kembali ke kamarnya, memakai kostum yang ia dapatkan dari kakaknya. Ia berdecak kagum di depan cermin, pakaian yang di berikan kakaknya benar-benar pas di tubuhnya. Tas sudah di gunakan, topi _stay_ di kepala, tongkat sudah di tangan, semua sudah sempurna. Tetsuya memakai sepatunya dan segera pergi ke luar rumah karena Kuroko sudah menunggunya.

Tetsuya sempat menyesal karena apa yang ia pikir kekanakan dan akan membosankan ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Ia mendapatkan banyak permen beraneka ragam, mulai dari permen lolipop, permen bermacam-macam rasa dan permen berbagai jenis membuat Tetsuya senang.

Keasyikan berkeliling membuat kedua anak itu lupa akan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tua mereka. Tepat pukul setengah 2 mereka baru saja mengakhiri _trip_ mereka dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kuroko mungkin akan langsung tidur di kamarnya, namun sayang sekali untuk Tetsuya, pintu rumahnya terkunci dan ia tidak bisa menemukan kunci rumahnya dimanapun.

Desahan frustasi keluar dari belahan bibir Tetsuya. Ia tidak bisa masuk jika kakaknya belum pulang. Ponselnya juga ia tinggalkan di dalam rumah. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk di depan pintu sambil memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan. Ia menunduk karena kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Hay, kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Tetsuya mendongkakkan kepalanya ditatapnya kepala berambut semerah darah dan iris gold tengah menatapnya lembut. Tetsuya tertegun, seolah tidak bisa mengabaikan atensi pemuda kecil di hadapannya.

"A-... Kau siapa?" Tanya Tetsuya terbata-bata

"Namaku Akashi Seishirou salam kenal" ucapnya ceria. "Kalau kau tetap disini kau bisa masuk angin lho, mau pergi ke rumahku untuk minum tea dan makan kue?" Tawarnya.

"T-tapi aku... Kalau kakak datang?"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu besok"

"B-baiklah. Maaf merepotkan..." Ujar Tetsuya.

Walaupun Tetsuya sedikit enggan mengikuti Seishirou tapi ia terpaksa mengikutinya karena dinginnya angin malam membuat tubuhnya serasa beku. Kalau dilihat juga Seishirou sepertinya anaak baik-baik, Tetsuya tidak menaruh curiga pada anak berpakaian _peterpan_ itu.

Tidak sampai 10 menit berjalan mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Seishirou tersenyum dan menggandeng Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di dalam sana, Tetsuya dan Seishirou di sambut seorang anak bermata merah yang sama persis dengan Seishirou. Tetsuya gugup.

"E-hehe ini saudara kembarku, Akashi Seijuurou. Seijuurou ini Tetsuya, aku bertemu dengannya saat dia sedang menunggu sendirian di depan rumah." Jelas Seishirou

"Ah, sou ka. Hallo Tetsuya, namaku Seijuurou. Salam kenal."

"H-hai, Aku Tetsuya."

"Yosh karena kita sudah saling kenal, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan minum tea dan makan kue? Aku mulai kedinginan." Usul Seishirou yang disambut anggukan oleh Seijuurou.

Seishirou membawa Tetsuya ke sebuah sofa yang cukup mewah, Tea dan kue sudah tersaji. Seishirou dan Seijuurou duduk mengapit Tetsuya. Mereka berbincang-bincang mulai dari hal yang penting sampai yang tidak. Mereka bertiga hanya bersenda gurau lalu dilanjutkan dengan permainan menebak orang dengan menutup matanya. Setelah lelah bermain mereka kembali duduk.

Tetsuya merasa ada yang aneh pada kembar Akashi itu. Tetsuya nyaris berteriak ketika melihat bayangan mereka yang kecil sebesar boneka. Tetsuya mundur, ia ingat dulu ia pernah membuang sepasang boneka kembar ke hutan karena sudah mendapat boneka baru.

Seishirou maupun Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Seishirou memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang sedangkan Seijuurou mengelus wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah ingat pada kami yang kau buang?" Tanya Seijuurou

Tetsuya bungkam, irisnya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka ketika Seijuurou menusukkan pisau daging ke dada kirinya, menarik pisau itu hingga rongga dadanya terbuka. Dari belakang tangan Seishirou merogoh sebuah benda dari dalam tubuh Tetsuya dan menariknya dengan sadis. Jantungnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya, Seijuurou" ucap Seishirou semangat.

*****  
Chihiro tampak bingung dan khawatir karena sejak semalam Tetsuya tidak kunjung pulang. Bodohnya ia lupa kalau kuncinya tidak ia bawa.

Chihiro berjalan kesana kemari menunggu telepon yang masuk kalau-kalau Tetsuya ada dengan salah satu tetangganya. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada satupun dari tetangganya yang meneleponnya. Iseng ia pergi keluar siapa tahu ia melihat adiknya pulang.

Bukannya adiknya, ia malah menemukan sebuah toples yang di tutupi kain penutup yang cantik. Karena penasaran, Chihiro membukanya. Iris anak berusia 18 tahun itu membulat, melempar apa yang ia pegang. Jantung yang masih berdarah. Di tengah shock nya, seorang warga berlari ke rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mayuzumi-san! S-Tetsuya... Tetsuya!"

Kedua tungkai Chihiro rasanya lemas, dunianya seolah berhenti berputar menatap adik semata wayangnya, Tetsuya tampak tergantung di salah satu pohon dengan baju berlumuran darah dan dada kiri yang berlubang.

Di lain sisi, dua orang anak kembar tengah berjalan dengan riangnya masuk kehutan yang gelap dan sunyi hingga hilang di telan kegelapan.

'Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang _Helloween_? _Helloween_ adalah hari dimana munculnya arwah jahat, setan dan iblis ke permukaan bumi untuk menuntaskan dendam mereka.'

-Fin-


End file.
